


The Redo

by FiraLove



Series: Space Pride side stories [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, F/M, Romance, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, back massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12625806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiraLove/pseuds/FiraLove
Summary: Sky and Keith need a reboot on their relationship.





	The Redo

            Sky had never experienced hate sex before, but she was sure that it was mostly a one-time deal; yet somehow a second time happened between Keith and her – during a casual mission. Just checking out a planet to see if there was civilization on it, so they could restock some supplies.

            Pidge needed more parts for all the machines she was working on. Lance needed more facial stuff. Hunk – kitchen related products. Sky wanted more material for when she worked on clothes for Stella and herself. The list went on for what they needed and wanted.

            They found nothing but ruins of what once was a city.

            She had been paired up with Keith, again, even though she had been avoiding him since the training room. The thought of protesting to either stay on the ship or go with someone else came up, but there was too much of a dynamic built around her being paired up with a certain loner. She couldn’t risk changing that to avoid him.

            When the mission started she made things simple, “Don’t look at me, don’t talk to me, don’t even breathe towards me,” she ordered Keith while hiding from his view in the Red Lion’s cock pit.

            Doing a quick search of the place told them there were no living beings in their area. But, Sky had found a hole in a wall, thinking it lead somewhere or hid something; she tried to crawl through it.

At first, she didn’t fit due to her armor, but removing certain pieces made it possible for her to get half way through. Her hips caused her to get stuck, and she was unable to move herself backward to get out.

            Keith couldn’t help laughing at her, poking fun where he could.

            His joking and teasing only angered Sky enough to wiggle enough of herself free for Keith to grab hold of her hips. Yet her freedom lead to their second session of sex. This time there was no time for afterglow cuddles, since Sky quickly replaced most of her armor and raced away, though she forgot her chest piece – Keith carried it for her.

\------

            It had been several days since that mission, and of course Sky told Stella all about both incidents. Now she was just trying to figure out how she ended up in the same room as a certain teenage loner, in only a towel, with her best friend.

Stella had this odd belief that Sky actually had feelings for Keith and just wouldn’t act on them honestly.

            “Can’t I get dressed before we do this? He basically cornered me in the bathroom and let the water run cold,” Sky snapped while holding a second towel in front of her as some sort of fluffy shield.

            “You can blame Lance for that one,” Keith quipped.

“No, you need to talk with him now,” Stella replied keeping guard over the bathroom door.

            “What needs to be talked about with hate sex?” Sky barked back before glancing out of the corner of her eye towards the Red Paladin. “We hate each other but have a sexual tension that needed to be resolved, which it has been.”

            “There’s got to be more to it than that if it happened twice,” Keith remarked giving a hard look.

            “Well, there is the fact that you were kidnapped by the Galra for over a year, so not having been laid in over a year could be the answer,” Stella reminded the two of Sky’s past.

            Blood rushed to Sky’s face as her heart leapt. “I wouldn’t say that,” She said looking at her lap, refusing to make eye contact.

            “What? You somehow got laid during your time with the Galra?” Keith raised a brow.

            Sky shook her head as more blood rushed to her face. “No, the first time was on the training room floor,” she snapped quickly, hoping they barely caught that statement.

            “You were a virgin?!” they both shouted at her.

            “I would have stayed one longer if someone hadn’t attacked my neck in the right places,” Sky quipped throwing the spare towel at Keith.

            “Good to know you enjoyed it.”

            “I should kill you.”

            Stella thumped her hands on the table between the two, getting their attention. “That’s not the point. The point is finding the issue that’s causing this mess.”

            Sky turned her attention back to the Paladin, “I wasn’t moaning to fake it, but the point is there was a lack of romance to my first time.” She crossed her arms, “Most girls at least want romance of some kind when they give it away. Instead, I got some training session gone wrong that was rough. There was no proper build up from making out or foreplay. A lack of affectionate words and touches….” By that point Sky had turned so red that she couldn’t think straight any more.

            “So, your only issue is the lack of romance?” Stella blinked looking confused on the subject.

            “I guess, you wouldn’t understand that part too much given you came from one of the camps,” Sky replied getting up. “I’m going to my room now.”

            Before either of the two could stop her, Sky was gone.

\------

            It took several attempts to get Sky to even open her door for food. If Keith tried anything, he was denied entrance, while Stella could come and go as she pleased. It only made the situation more frustrating for him, since he wanted to further the talk more, get more straight answers.

            “It’s impossible for me to do anything,” Keith muttered standing at the blonde’s door with that night’s dinner.

            “You just have to trick her,” Stella whispered suddenly appearing and knocking on the door.

            “What?!” Sky snapped from the other side.

            “Dinner!” Stella chirped with a bright smile.

            “It’s unlocked,” Sky replied.

            Stella gave a nod to Keith before walking off, her steps more silent than a space mouse. Keith pieced the puzzle together, realizing what she had meant. He was free to go in, even though Sky was expecting Stella, her dinner was being brought to her.

            With a deep breath, he went inside.

            Once he stepped inside Sky’s room, he nearly missed her. The girl was curled into a tiny ball in the closest corner of her bed, making it nearly impossible for anyone to spot her right away. A pillow was tucked between her chest and knees, while her face was buried into its softness, preventing her from spotting him right away too.

            Keith took the quiet route to see how long this would play out.

Seeing Sky looking so small was odd, since she normally acted so loud and tough. It was almost like she was defenseless in this moment, yet it was nice to see this meek side of her. He was so used to her presence filling the room almost like Shiro or Allura’s did. Sky was confident, loud and snarky. She got along with nearly everyone on the team and was especially close with Stella, who they rescued.

            He placed the bowl of green food goo by her feet, then sat at the foot of her bed. Giving her plenty of space as he really didn’t feel like dealing with her getting physical over Stella’s trick. He could simply explain that, but it’s hard to gauge what Sky would believe. Though her best friend was known for pulling stuff like this.

            Sky’s foot reached out and slowly tapped the bowl, as if to check that it was there. Then she slowly lifted her head as she grabbed it. Pulling a balancing act with a pillow and bowl of wobbly goo.

            A couple spoonfuls later, she finally looked over. Surprise filled her green eyes, as her jaw dropped. It took another moment for her to fully register who was sitting at the foot of her bed.

            “I’m trying to avoid you!” she shouted, somehow curling up into a tighter ball.

            “I wanted to talk,” Keith explained softly, holding his hand up to show he meant no harm. “I brought you dinner.”

            “Not the time or point,” Sky huffed before puffing her cheeks into that adorable pout she does. “I don’t want a repeat of the last two times.”

            “And I want to talk so that can change,” He argued.

            “You’re just a horny, teenage boy,” She stated before shoveling more goo into her mouth.

            “The teenage boy part isn’t wrong,” He replied trying to keep it light.

            His purple eyes studied how she was sitting, and how tightly she was curled. That had to be hard on her back and neck. Shiro was always trying to get them to bond better as teammates, he expected Keith and Sky to get along at a better civil level than they currently sat. Keith, himself, wanted to get along better with the stubborn blonde. The issue was they were both really stubborn and impulsive.

            “How long have you been sitting like that?” he asked with a concerned look.

            Sky swallowed what her bite before answering, “a good couple of hours. But this is nothing compared to when I was with the Galra. I’d sleep like this all night long, no one bothered me that way.”

            Talking about that year wasn’t something Sky did easily, so it seemed like a good sign that she was opening up some.

            “This might sound stupid, but I’ll rub your back if you’ll do mine?”

            A paranoid look crossed Sky’s features before she uncurled and removed the empty bowl from her pillow. “That doesn’t sound like a horrible idea… Shiro is always trying to get us on the same page.”

            Keith was taken back by her response since it wasn’t a normal Sky reply. She would have argued and insulted him for saying something like that, yet she wasn’t. “Seriously?”

            She nodded as a nervous look passed over her face. “Yes, but I want one first since I am cramped up from curling up.”

            “I won’t argue with that,” he replied with a small smile.

\------

            All of Sky’s temperament had changed during the massage, the loosening of muscles caused several, rapid-fire pops from her spinal cord. It sounded painful and caused Keith to jump, yet Sky let out a moan of pleasure and further melted into a puddle under his touch.

            “Did that hurt?” he asked trying to study her relaxed profile.

            “No,” she mumbled, “don’t stop those magic fingers.” Her voice so sleepy and relaxed it was hard to believe that this was the same Sky he knew.

            He kept up the massage until he could find no more knots and no more pops came out. By then Sky had become a sleepy puddle underneath him. How was he supposed to get his return massage if she was napping?

            “Hey, what about my turn?” he joked poking her cheek some.

            “Give me a moment to enjoy being so unknotted,” she replied as her cheeks flushed some.

\------

            After fifteen minutes Sky finally switched positions with Keith. She had hopped to nap off some of her now raging hormones that came up during the whole massage. Now she wasn’t sure how she was going to give him a decent massage.

            “We forgot a large factor in the process,” Sky groaned wiggling her scarred fingers at him.

            From her fingers to her elbows, it looked like lightning was flashing up Sky’s arms. Those were scars from when she was really young and got shocked. Her muscles spazzed out and there were times when it became painful for her to use her hands.

            “Just do what you can,” he replied laying against her mattress.

            “Okay,” She responded realizing that he wasn’t actually letting her get out of this.

            She hovered over Keith’s lower back as she worked at his super tense muscles. It was like his entire back was made of knots and didn’t know how to relax. Where Keith had actually sat on her legs, she refused to do so, since it would give too much away.

            “Do you ever relax?” she questioned as some pops came from his back.

            “No,” he replied as he started to relax.

            “How do you sleep? Ready to fight?”

            “Yeah.”

            “You poor soul.”

            In ten minutes she couldn’t get as much worked out as much as he had. Yet, he was understanding of her hands being a sensitive area for her. Though, she couldn’t help but run her fingers along his back. Taking in how strong and toned his muscles were under his skin, from all the training he did. The same back she had raked her nails down twice now. Faint marks still remained from the last time.

            Just an inkling of a thought caused more heat to pool between her legs, causing her to tense her lower back and thighs to try and hide it.

            “Hey,” Keith started suddenly flipping from his stomach onto his back under her, throwing off her balance some. “Relax.” His hands grabbed her hips to help steady her.

            “I am relaxed,” Heat rushed to her cheeks because now her mind wouldn’t let those images go.

            Phantom feelings of their past encounters danced across her skin. The fact that his hands currently sat on her hips wasn’t helping the build up of heat in her core.

            “No, you’re tensing up,” he replied as his thumbs rubbed circles into her hips. “Now, sit down.” She became jelly under his touch again, his arms gently pulling her down, yet he sat her on his waist.

            Red danced across her cheeks as Sky slowly placed her hands on his solid chest. The very chest she had hid her face in after the training room. His fingers rubbed her lower back some as more heat grew. The pressure pushed her forward some.

            Their Eyes slowly slid closed as the space between them disappeared, then ever so softly their lips brushed together. Sparks of heat danced between them for that brief moment before pulling a part. A toe in the water, making sure it was okay to jump in.

            “Are we going there?” Sky whispered, not opening her eyes out of fear this being a dream.

            “Only if you want to,” Keith answered going back to drawing circles on her hips.

            A moan slipped past her lips, “Yes, please. I need more.”

            His next kiss was just as gentle as the first, this time his hand cupped the side of her face. Taking a few moments to memorize those soft lips before deepening the kiss. His knees slid up to cradle her from behind as he moved into a sitting position.

            A moan parted her lips as her hips rocked against him. This was slow and so much better than the first time. Fear couldn’t dig its nasty claws into her brain, while she pressed her body against his. It felt right as they parted to pull off her shirt.

            His lips reconnected with hers as his hands roamed her back and sides, leaving trails of heat and tingles. She had to move one of his hands to her breast to get the attention she wanted. She showed him what was okay, as their tongues wrestled together and hips ground together to relieve the pressure building up.

            Sky’s nails softly dug into Keith’s chest before she pushed him back. “Pants off,” she ordered as she undid them.

            His fingers nimbly removed hers while she somewhat struggled. This felt heavenly, the first two times had been good, but this time was so different. They were on the same page and more agreed to it. It wasn’t out of anger either.

            “Please, I need _some_ thing,” Sky moaned as Keith finally took his kisses down her jaw, collar bone, and breasts. One of his hands braced her back while the other split a finger into her dripping core. “Oh, God.” Her body shivered under the attention of his single digit and tongue.

            Her body felt like it was on fire as air became a bit short, nails digging into his shoulders as she tried to keep her balance while her hips rolled to meet his hand. Sweat was already forming and they’d barely begun.

            “Keith,” her stomach coiled as he added a second finger.

            Her body buzzed with pleasure as her head spun. His pace picking up as her core pulsed around him.

            “This is about you, Sky,” he murmured meeting her eyes with his.

            A relief washed over her along with her first release. She hadn’t felt like it was that close, and yet it felt so much powerful than her others. A loud moan escaped from her throat as Keith kept pumping his fingers through her waves of pleasure until it was done.

            Carefully, Keith brought her down onto the mattress, though he couldn’t help but watch embarrassment wash across her face as he licked his fingers clean of her fluids.

            “Don’t,” she groaned from behind her hands that covered her face.

            He smirked as he pulled them away and kissed her lips. “You taste so sweet though,” he mumbled between kisses.

            “I don’t believe you,” she answered, her face growing more red.

            “I couldn’t get you out of my mind after the first time. I hadn’t realized it was your first, I shouldn’t have been so careless,” he explained softly, pressing their bodies together, earning a moan from Sky. “Let’s start over tonight.

            “Okay.” She whispered wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand knotting into his dark locks. He was slow to enter her this time. Waited for her cue to start instead of ripping right in. Taking in every pulse her core squeezed around him.

            Slow, steady thrusts were how he started, his movements telling Sky that he really wanted to start over. Every touch was gentle and full of pleasure as he kissed her senseless. A trickle of moans flowed from her.

            Her hips started to meet his, increasing the pace. Keith groaned in pleasure when their hips met in sync. A hand slid up and down her thigh before wrapping her legs around his waist, getting a better angle.

            “Sky,” he groaned before pecking kisses down her neck before giving small nibbles.

            Her nails dug into his back and skull as she moaned into his ear, her body starting to beg for a second release. She was so close to the edge and Keith was the person taking her there on purpose.

            Yes, he made her finish the first couple of times, but that was to put them on equal ground. This was different because he was putting her needs before his own, something much rarer.

            “Wait, please,” Sky panted taking hold of his face in hers. “You need to finish.”

            Keith paused a moment, allowing her to feel how much he filled her and twitched within her walls. “I said-,”

            “I don’t care, level ground,” was all she replied, flipping it so he was on the bottom again. “I want to please you, too.”

            His purple eyes looked shocked, but it didn’t last long due to her hips rolling to ride him. She started at a slow pace before building up her speed. Her kisses traveled from his lips to his jaw line and down his neck. Her mouth found the spots that made him moan her name, then gently bit those places to mark him.

            Soon his hips bucked to meet hers as they moaned each other’s names over and over.

            “Sky, I’m gonna-,” he started but she cut him off with a kiss.

            She treated him like he treated her, going until the final wave of pleasure subsided.

            They collapsed into the mattress from exhaustion but stayed in a tangle of limbs as they shared a pillow.

            “I’m not really good at romance,” Keith admitted softly.

            “You’re not alone on that boat, but what matters is that you try. Plus I’m terrified of the Galra using romantic links against us.” Sky replied running her fingers along his cheeks.

            “They’re going to use any bond we have with people to get at us.”

            “I know but something deeper can be more of a weakness than a strength.”

            “We’ll help each other grow. I point out your weaknesses, and fix them and you do the same for me.”

            “Does this make us a thing?”

            “I want to give it an honest try if you do.”

            She could only nod before pressing a kiss against his lips. “Let’s sleep and pretend this war isn’t going on for a few hours.”


End file.
